Regreso
by Ethereal Juliet
Summary: Spoilers del manga hasta el capitulo 94.


**Notas: Antes de que sepamos el final de Hellsing, he aquí otro fanfic más sobre lo que probablemente no ocurra, pero que muchos deseamos. Lo tengo escrito hace casi un mes, pero digamos que es difícil subirlo estando en Japón y sin un PC propio. Espero terminar uno en ingles sobre la misma idea antes del dia martes. Lo siento si las cosas dichas en el manga no estan literales, pero es tarde y queria por fin publicar esto. Muchas gracias :) **

Un ruido y la luz del sol sobre sus párpados la obligan a abrir los ojos y regresar en un parpadeo a la realidad. Integral Hellsing debe encontrase, como lo hace todas las mañanas, con la verdad de los hechos: una organización semi destruida, pero victoriosa, una ciudad hecha pedazos por el sueño de unos cuantos locos, pero que comienza con lentitud a repoblarse. Un mundo que avanza a su alrededor, y al cual debe no sólo seguir sino empujar. Sabe que tras esta única noche de descanso que ha tenido debe enfrentarse a lo que se avecina de la misma manera en que lo hizo con Millenium. De la misma manera en que mató al Mayor. De la misma manera en que vio a los suyos morir.

Pero mientras se acomoda en la cama no puede evitar que la frialdad que ha mantenido por meses se desvanezca momentáneamente. Vuelve a pensar en el hecho de que la casa le parece vacía, en cuantos de los que la habitaban han muerto o _desparecido_. Fieles o traidores, humanos o monstruos, ya poco importa. Sólo ha quedado Seras, quien la despertó probablemente al bajar hacia su cuarto en el sótano, ruidosa en su manía de permanecer lo más humana posible. Integral se pregunta, mientras se acomoda los lentes sobre la nariz, si a ella misma le queda algo de humanidad en el alma tras lo ocurrido.

Pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el ruido de pasos en el pasillo frente a su habitación. Pasos... aparte de los propios y ocasionalmente los de Seras no los había oído resonar por la mansión en meses. Y ello es suficiente para ponerla alerta y hacerla tomar el arma que guarda junto a la cabecera de la cama. Hombre o vampiro, una de aquellas balas es suficiente para matar a cualquier criatura. No es la primera, y probablemente no será la última, ocasión en que alguien se atreve a atacarla en su propia casa. Pero Integral tiene las cosas lo bastante claras como para no aceptar la protección extra que la misma Reina le ha ofrecido. Con alguien como Seras a su lado no hace falta. La camisa de dormir que lleva puesta roza suavemente el lado de la cama mientras se baja de ella y se acerca a la puerta. Los pasos al otro lado también se acercan. Bien pues, que vengan. Se detiene frente a la puerta que sabe que se abrirá, sosteniendo el arma en frente de su cuerpo.

La puerta se abre, pero no es capaz de disparar. No es capaz de hacer _nada_.No se esperaba ver al que permanece apoyado en el marco de la puerta de madera. Cansado, casi abatido, pero con la misma sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Mi Amo...- estira su blanco brazo hacia ella extendiendo los dedos de su mano, como una invitación, pero también como una afirmación. _He vuelto_.

Sus ropas están casi irreconocibles. Sólo ha quedado su camisa, y los pantalones se encuentran llenos de tierra. Y sangre. La perfecta imagen del campo de batalla donde lo vio por última vez. Por última vez antes de subir al zeppelin a cumplir con su deber. El deber que él mismo había contrariado al no obedecer y simplemente desvanecerse en la nada frente a sus propios ojos. La rabia y una emoción que no desea identificar comienzan a correr como un torrente por sus venas, casi incontenible en un cuerpo que permanece estático.

-Alucard... Vlad...- su nombre, no el apodo dado por los Hellsing, sabe extraño entre sus labios, roza su lengua como algo incontenible. Simplemente surge de su garganta como un grito semi ahogado.

Alucard baja la vista y sonríe nuevamente. Se acerca a ella, que aun no ha bajado el arma, y, antes de que pueda reaccionar, tiene los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, su frente apoyada sobre el hombro ligeramente oscuro de su amo, agarrado a la tela que la cubre y que mantiene el olor de las sábanas y de del cuerpo dormido bajo ellas.

Lentamente Integral baja su brazo, y deja caer el arma a su lado, un gesto que su mente sabe que es totalmente imperdonable en estos tiempos de guerra. Es sólo entonces cuando nota que el cuerpo que la rodea está _tibio_, que su respiración roza su cuello y que puede sentir los latidos del corazón de un ser que no debe tenerlos. De la vida bajo carne que debía permanecer muerta.

- Por Dios santo- los labios le tiemblan al pronunciar esas palabras, y vuelve a sentir como si todo se fuese a esfumar en un instante. Las palabras del mismo Alucard le resuenan en la cabeza. _Sólo un ser humano será capaz de matar a un monstruo como yo._

Alucard siente como las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas pero su expresión permanece inalterable, firme, digna, y es probablemente el momento en que más ha admirado su tenacidad. Esa capacidad incluso de llorar sin quebrantarse, de sostener a la organización sobre sus hombros incluso cuando ella misma a duras penas se sostiene en pie. Integral escucha en su oído una explicación confusa para lo que ha ocurrido y para el cambio en el ser que tiene en sus brazos, pero ello ya no tiene importancia. Él está ahí. Realmente, humano o monstruo ya no importa. El letargo en el que había caído por meses parece despejarse y sus brazos se tensan al rededor de su cuello (tibio, tan _tibio_). y los brazos de Alucard se vuelven ligeramente más firmes tan sólo para darle soporte a unas piernas que tiemblan, aunque su propio cuerpo esté aún debilitado.

- Siento mucho ya no poder serte de ayuda para la organización en mi condición actual - Aunque el comentario trae ironía, la mirada en los ojos de Alucard es honesta, y la sonrisa triste de sus labios tiene tanto amargura como una calma que pocas veces ha visto en él. Ella niega suavemente con la cabeza y simplemente cierra toda discusión en una frase.

-Vlad Teples destruyó a sus enemigos mucho antes de ser Dracula-

Las miradas de ambos de entrelazan y permanecen unidas. No es necesario decir más, las palabras nunca habían sido esenciales entre ellos y no lo son ahora. Los blancos dedos de Alucard rozan su mejilla y la línea firme de su mandíbula. Sabe que no se opondrá, y la mirada seria y decidida de sus ojos azules lo confirma. Ya no quedan razones para seguir obviando lo evidente. No quedan excusas ni tiempo para seguir jugando.

Cuando sus labios finalmente se unen, se mezclan el ansia de lo largamente deseado, pero también el extraño sentimiento de que siempre habían sabido que el momento llegaría tarde o temprano. El mundo se ha reducido a un mínimo espacio de la habitación en la mansión vacía, y el dolor parece derretirse de sus paredes. El ruido de la camisa que cae de sus hombros y que termina por deslizarse por su cuerpo es sofocado por la sensación de la piel desnuda de Alucard contra la suya, y por palabras dichas en su oído a las cuales la misma Integral responde. Palabras demasiado dulces, demasiado humanas, que quizás no debiesen jamás intercambiarse entre dos seres como ellos. Pero ella entrelaza los dedos de una mano con los de él, y ello reafirma todo lo dicho y lo hecho. No hay nadie más que oiga, nadie a quien darle explicaciones. Y, mientras pasa los minutos, las horas, Integral se da cuente que hay cosas para el cuerpo, la mente y el alma que simplemente no parecen olvidarse, por muy nuevas que sean, o por cuantos siglos hayan pasado desde la última vez que se las conoció. Porque no necesita usar la vista para saber qué hacer. Porque sus cuerpos parecen unirse por mero instinto. Porque sus respiraciones se unen y se funden en un mismo ritmo que está en consonancia con sus movimientos sobre las sábanas desordenadas. Porque entre sus brazos y sus labios todo parece por fin tener cierto sentido en esta locura.

Los dedos de Alucard se enredan en el cabello rubio que los cubre a ambos mientras entrecierra los ojos, dejando que el sonido de los latidos del corazón Integral contra su cara lo adormilen, mirando como la luz del sol cambia ligeramente a través de la ventana con el paso de los minutos. La misma dama de Hellsing se permite acariciar la mejilla apoyada sobre su pecho desnudo, casi con cuidado, sabiendo que el momento pronto será roto por Seras o por alguien que los hará volver a la realidad. Pero no, las cosas han cambiado. Son lo mismo y a la vez hay tomado un giro inesperado, en el cual el futuro parece verse ligeramente más prometedor. Extraño para ella el tener aquel tipo de esperanzas...

Alucard alza sus labios hasta rozar los suyos, y puede sentir en ellos la sonrisa maniaca que lo caracteriza. -Amo...- Ella misma vuelve a rendirse ante las peticiones de su _sirviente_, aunque sabe que ambos títulos son palabras vacías. O quizás más fuertes y llenas de significado que nunca antes.

Sea cual sea el caso, por primera vez las palabras dichas a Seras al final de la guerra cobran sentido. _Hemos vuelto a casa_.


End file.
